


Не его

by timewalker



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Отсутствие чего-то очень важного.





	Не его

Снорк жадно жрал, взгорбив бугристую спину. Он не видел Меченого и ещё не почуял его, поэтому можно было рассмотреть отвратительную трапезу в деталях: вспоротый живот кабана и выпущенные на траву кольца белых кишок. Снорк вгрызался в них, пачкаясь в дерьме и крови, и мотал головой, чтобы оторвать побольше. Вокруг роем кружились жирные наглые мухи. Кабан был вдвое больше снорка, но чёрные дыры от выстрелов, запятнавшие щетинистый бок, легко объяснили доступность добычи: подраненный людьми или уже мёртвый, кабан оказался подарочным ужином. Меченый не особо хотел разделить судьбу зверюги — он вскинул автомат и прицелился.

Снорк глухо хлюпал. Побуревшие и грязные штаны цвета хаки кое-где протёрлись до дыр, и белёсая, в нездоровой слизи плоть твари выпирала мускулистыми узлами. Резиновые складки противогаза на затылке были бы смешными, не скрывай тот под собой отпадающую лоскутами, сплошь в фурункулах кожу. Однажды Меченый полюбопытствовал — стащил с дохлого снорка противогаз. Вонь стояла такая, что хоть топор вешай. Нет, эти уродцы симпатичнее в маске.

Меченый затаил дыхание.

Снорк перестал жевать и повернул голову. С зубов, не скрываемых отгнившей мякотью губ, капало красно-коричневое. Ветер дул от снорка, но Зона стегнула своё порождение инстинктивным предчувствием, и Меченый — враг всех обитателей радиоактивной территории, как и прочие сталкеры — оказался опять ею предан.

Жёлтая от гноя и заражённых дождей майка была густо заляпана спереди следами многочисленных пиршеств. Тёмная кровь кабана и его испражнения добавились к ним, расплывшись омерзительными кляксами. На шее снорка блеснула цепочка. Старый солдатский жетон? Меченый не интересовался этим. Он выстрелил. Раньше, чем снорк взвился в воздух, но позже, чем хищная тварь обернулась к нему целиком — поэтому, приняв автоматную очередь грудью, снорк неуклюже завалился набок. Он странно — по-человечески — прижал ладони к сердцу, дёрнулся и обмяк. Но Меченый уже не считался зелёным дураком — свою наивность он оставил на Кордоне. Ещё один выстрел, контрольный, пришёлся точно в лоб. Вот теперь подойти было можно.

Меченый брезгливо осмотрел два трупа, перегородившие ему путь к схрону. Увы — какое-то время в рощице будет вонять. Недолго, впрочем: падальщики растащат всё до косточки.

Цепочка, вывалившись из-за ворота майки, сверкнула не нержавеющим жетоном — глупым розовым кругляшком, похожим на кольцо.  
Меченый поддел кругляк носком ботинка, стараясь не испачкаться. Мёртвый снорк тупо скалился в никуда. Когда он ещё не был снорком, он надел эту цепочку, и то был вовсе не солдатский регламент. Ни один устав не предписывает носить на шее детское колечко из пластмассы.

Цветок с лепестками, из которых давно осыпались стразы, горделиво изображал взрослый драгоценный камень на взрослом же серьёзном украшении. Бережность, с которым кольцо было запрятано, вдруг глубоко уколола. И у Меченого могла бы быть дочка, которая подарила бы ему своё кольцо, бывшее тиарой для принцессы-куклы и у неё же отобранное. Дочь, жена, семья и память. Но всё, что имел Меченый — неровную татуировку, а ещё приказ на ПДА: убить Стрелка. Поэтому он ушёл, не оглядываясь.


End file.
